1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an evaluation device for a skin texture and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an evaluation device for a skin texture and a method thereof, which uses a shape and size of a skin blob.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an existing skin texture measurement, a height of a skin texture is calculated using a projection device to generate a three-dimensional image, and the generated three-dimensional skin image is provided to a user. However, the projection device is expensive, and even though a three-dimensional image is acquired, it is difficult for a user to directly understand whether a state of the skin texture is improved.